Unexpected things
by RoseHathawayVA
Summary: All humans. Rose goes in a trip to Russia. There she finds out that she's the daughter of the Mafia leader. She finds her love and new friends. Hope you enjoy it. xD
1. The meeting

I just can't believe I convinced my dad to let me go to Russia. Even though I am an adult now, I didn't have the money I needed so he paid the trip for me. The first time I had asked him about this trip was when I was 15 and he told me that Russia is a very dangerous country, because _Mafia_ is looking for beautiful girls like me. Yeah sure!

Here I understood him because I have the perfect height for a girl, beautiful curves and a big chest. I have long curly/straight dark hair and brown eyes. I always had problems with the boys because they considered me _hot ._

Anyway, back to the present. I'm now walking now on a lonely and _very_ _dark _street. These Russians never heard about lighting poles? It's so creepy. What my dad told me pops in my mind and I'm a little scared.

Hmm..it has been 2 days since I spoke to my parents. I dialed my mom's number. She answered at the 4th dial.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom! It's me, Rose."

"Oh, honey. How are you? Are you okay? " she really sounded worried.

"Uhmm…I'm fine. And you? "

"Thanks God you are ok! We're good. We just finished dinner" Something is going on. Why would she said that?

"Mom…has something happened since I left?"

"No dear. Nothing to worry about honey. Do you want to talk with your dad?"

"Yeah sure. Bye mom. Love you! "

"Bye honey. Love you too." . Ok now something is wrong. I hope my dad will tell me. I

waited and waited. Why isn't he p-

"Hello? My girl! How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?" Argh! I hate it! The same question. Why haven't they put me on speaker?

"I'm good. How is there? Have you talked with someone out there?" What the heck! What's that question supposed to mean?

"Well, if you count the receptionist from the hotel, the guide from museums … yes I talked. What's with these weird questions?"

"Baby girl, we're your parents. Is natural for us to be worried about you being in another country where you don't know anybody."

We talked a little about what they did while I was gone and then he hung up because he told me that he has to go somewhere.

Outside was warm. The sky was black and the moon perfectly round. I was really enjoying the walk until I heard someone behind me. I kept walking but I couldn't take it anymore so I turned. There was nobody. Oh God! I'm becoming paranoid! Happy that no one was there I tuned back and.. Tan an! Two men were blocking my way.

Shit! I swore in my breath.

They started to speak in Russian and after I gave them my what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look they started to laugh. Haha! Ironic! I don't see anything funny here.

Well ok. Actually _I _see something funny because I know what I _can_ do to them. But I tried to be polite and calm.

"Excuse me guys, I would love to talk with you but I really have to go"

"Oh. So you're a tourist. Do you want us to give you a tour of Moscow?"

"Sorry. But I have my own guide. Not two idiots.". As soon as I said that one of them dragged me by my hair and put a knife at my neck.

"You'll come with and gave us all you have!"

How idiot could be they?

I removed the knife and take it in my hands. They were speechless! What? Did they think I would have gone with them? I took this opportunity and hit the first guy between his legs. He feel on the ground screaming in pain, while the other one tried to throw a punch at me. I dodged it easily and then hit him hard in the head. I thought I was done when another one jumped on me. Jesus Christ! How many are they ?

I kept fighting with him until I heard a shot. I didn't feel any pain so they didn't shoot me. The men fell off me and when I stood up I was shocked! I think I was caught in fight and I hadn't see the three SUV's on the streets. I looked around me. The three men who attacked me were dead and there were around twenty others who came out of the SUV's.

A man approached me and he looks like the boss because he was the one in a tux. The others were wearing black trousers and black T-shirts.

I couldn't see him well, but he looks like he's in his forty's.

"Good evening, my dear…Rose." He said smiling while I was in pure shok! How the hell did he know my name?

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" It was starting to annoy me .

"Don't worry. You don't have to be afraid-" so I should be "and you need to come with us". Wait whaaat? Is he insane? I bet he is!

"Listen, _old man_, I didn't go with them" I said pointing at the three dead bodies " and you expect me to go with _twenty _? I think you are really crazy and if you excuse me I want to leave."

I had started walking when he said something that caught my attention.


	2. The truth

**Thanks for those who reviewed my story! I'm so excited! **

**xoxo xD**

**Bianca**

* * *

_I had started walking when he said something that caught my attention._

"I guess your _parents, _Nadia and John, never told you that you are adopted?" I turned around and looked at him. If he just had said that I was adopted, I wouldn't have talked with him anymore. But he said my parents' _name. _How in the world did he know my parents name?  
"Excuse me? What did you just say? I don't have any idea who you are but I really want to leave. Please!" He looks a little hurt from what I could see but I didn't care. I just want to go to my hotel room.

"Nobody stops you. But please call your parents and ask about _Ibrahim Mazur_. Maybe they'll tell you the truth." And with that he just left.

I am pacing my room since I arrived. I don't know what to do: call my parents and ask them to tell me the truth? Or just leave it and enjoy my trip in Russia?

"Hello. It's me, Rose. If I ask you to be honest with me, will you be? "

"Of course, honey. What .. happened?"

"Uhmm .. Am I adopted?" I heard a gasp from my mom and then my dad picked up the phone.

"Rose. Would you like to come back home and discuss this home?"

"Ok. I'm going right now to the airport and I'll call you if I can change my ticket. Bye"

"Good evening. Excuse me, miss!" I said to the old bored women behind the desk.

"Yes?" Oh God! Can she be a little more polite? Or at least try to fake a smile? Jesus!

"I have a little problem. I came here in a trip to Russia and my ticket is for Sunday. Can I change it with another one? Or at least is any flight leaving right now to US?"

"Let me see!" I waited and waited. Is that really hard to see if it's any flight available?

"Here. It's at 12:00. In 30 minutes. Hurry up!"

"Thank you!"

I was in the air for hours, days I don't know. But I think I have only 1 hour till the plain will land. I am a little nervous. What if I am adopted? Who were my real parents? Who was that man? Can he be my – Oh, hell no! He can't be my father! I mean… I don't know.

"Please put your seat belts. We will soon land. Thank you!"

Finally.

I found my dad in the waiting room. When I saw, I didn't care anymore if he is my dad or not. He raised me. I threw myself in his arms.

"It's ok, baby girl. You are with us now. Come on. Let's get you home,"

When I arrived home, I found my mom crying on the couch. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

After she calmed down, we started to speak.

"So, honey, before we tell you all you want, can you tell us first who told you that you are .. adopted?"

"Yeah. Well I was walking on a lonely street, and after I spoke with you, 3 men tried to attack me." My mom's face was filled with horror. "I am ok. I fight with two of them but the third appeared from nowhere and he jumped on me. Fortunately, someone shot him. There were three SUVs and the boss knew my name and your name."

"And .. what's the boss's .. name?"

"Ibrahim Mazur" They were afraid. I could see it easily. They were afraid they will loose me.

"So now, will you answer my question?" They nodded and I continued my 'interrogation'.

"Am I adopted?" They looked really scared to answer me.

"It's not like that. Well, yes, you are adopted. But we looked after you since the first day you were born. And we loved you. Very much."

"It's a little hard for me, but I can't be mad. You were the best parents anyone could have and I love you too . But I still want to know who my father is." Twelve letters. Two words. One name. Could be him?

"Ibrahim Mazur." I think he can.

"Oh, God! But what is he? He was with three SUVs and a whole army "He's the Mafia leader in Russia. We worked for Ibrahim. But when his enemy killed your mother, they threatened him they will kill you too. He wasn't that powerful back then. But now he is the most important. And I think now he wants to know you."

"After eighteen years? He's so sweet!"

"He called when you just have gone to Russia. He is a good man. He really loves you. When he gave you to us, he was devastated. He helped us with everything. Do you remember when at your 10th birthday we gave you a present and we told you it is from someone who loved you and someday you'll meet him? That was from him."

"So he was 'forced' to give me to you?" They nodded. "Mom, dad, thank you for being honest with me. I love you both so much!" I stood up and hugged both of them.

"As I said, I love you so much, but I want to meet him. I think I will go back to Russia. But how can I find him?" The weird thing is that they were smiling. Huh?

"We have his number. You can call and tell him to wait you at the airport."

"Uhm .. But first I have to get my ticket. Because –" he cut me off.

"I'm sure he will send his private plane. Just call him.

I was so nervous. It's the first time when I speak with him as my dad. Weird huh? He picked up immediately .

"Rose?" How did he know it was me?

"Hello. Uhm.. It's weird. I - "

"They told you, right?"

"Yes. Do you still want to know me?"

"Of course. You are my daughter. Do you want to come here?"

"Yes. I still have a lot of things to see. You interrupted my trip"

" I'll send you my private plane. My trusted man will come and take you. He's name is Dimitri Belikov."

I unpacked some dirty clothes and packed others clean. I was about to get out the door when my mom stopped .

"Take this and give it to Abe. Don't open it!"

"Ok. Bye, mom. I love you!"

"Bye honey. Take care. I love you too."

I was starting to feel very excited. I am so lucky. I have two dads. But I felt a little sad that I don't have the chance to know my real mother. But I still have one and I love her very much. Abe looked very nice, but if he is what he is, I supposed he is a very hard man. But maybe with he will be nice and caring.

I was so caught in my thoughts that I jumped when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and what I saw, lit up my day!

It was a man. He had straight brown shoulder-length hair. I had to look up at him because he was like six foot seven. He looked gorgeous! He has brown eyes and I think you could loose in them.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black T-shirt under and black trousers. JE looked _hot_.

"Rose? Rose Hathaway?" a thick Russian accent brought me back on earth.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Dimitri Belikov. What happened? I called your name three times." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing. So you are –" he cut me off.

"- the man send by your _father_ ? Yes, I am. Now, come with me"

Oh God! For this I just love Abe! This guy is so hot!

We were on the plane for 3 hours. Dimitri set next to me but he didn't say _any _word. Maybe he is _hot_, but he is _unsociable_. I decided to break the silence.

"So, is Abe's house big?"

Nothing.

"Is it in Moscow?"

Nothing.

"Is he married?"

Nothing.

"God dammit! Can you please answer me?"

"Yes, yes, no." Wow! I understand why my father trusts him so much. He doesn't speak, he doesn't move. If someone will attack us, is he going to protect me?

2 hours after.

Nothing! He is saying _nothing_.

"Why are you so quiet? I won't bite you if you're going to speak with me."

"I have to be careful. You don't know where the danger arises." He said without looking at me.

"Could you, please, at least look at me when you're talking? And relax. We are in a plane."

"You never know." After he said that. He looked at me. Oh God. I think I would melt under his gaze.

The pilot announced us we'll land in a few minutes in Moscow. I am nervous. I can't wait I'll live, for now, with my father. A rich father.

After we lande, Dimitri told me to follow him. We get in a SUV.

"Can we have a tour of Moscow? I didn't have the chance to see it when I came last time."

"It's too dangerous." Dimitri told me. I know him only for 10 hours and I am already sick of him! He doesn't talk, for him all means danger. What the hell?

The car stopped and when I get off I was mouth opened.


	3. Dad

**I'm really sorry for not UD'ing, but I was in hospital for a week and then I was really busy. Hope you like it :D**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Richelle Mead. :)**

* * *

_The car stopped and when I get off I was mouth opened. _

"Uhmmm, are you sure we are where we have to be?" I asked a little shy. From their faces I supposed that we are because they looked at me like I was a stupid person.

"Yes we are" Dimitri told me with a cold voice. What's the matter with him?

The house – well it wasn't actually a house. It looked more like a mansion, castle whatever you want, but it was something _big. _It was white – for me it looked like The White House. It had big windows but it hadn't _any _balcony.

Ugh. I like to sit on the balcony in night. I guess I have to get this idea out of my mind. After I took a look at the house, I continued with the garden. Well if you can call it a garden. It was all green. No flowers, only grass. Weird.

"Please, come after me. I have to take you to your father." Dimitri told me.

"Ok. Is it really my dad's house? I mean, look at it! It looks like a museum or no one lives in it. Or a hospital."

Dimitri looked at me with an amused look on his face and he freaking laughed. I just can't believe! He finally laughed.

"It's because this is where your father works. He's house is in another place."

"So why didn't you take me there? I could have waited him there?"

"Your father will explain you better. All I can say is that you _need _to be protected." Wow… That was .. _wow!_

He led me in the 'house'. Inside was like outside: all white and boring. But you could see history or art objects along the way. When we arrived at a door, there were 2 men standing there. Dimitri told them something in another language and they opened the door.

When I entered, Abe stood up, came in front of me and hugged me very tight and speaking with me in another language. What's with these men speaking other languages and I can't understand a word.

"Hello, baby girl. How was your flight?" He really is a nice guy.

"Nothing unusual."

"That's very good. Now I think I should tell you the whole story." The_ whole _story? Ugh! What now?

"Well. Have Nadia and John told you something?"

"Yes. That my mom was killed by your enemies and you had to give me to them."

"Yes. That's correct. But the problem is that my enemies killed my sister and her husband too. They had 2 kids: Lissa and Andrian. And I had to raise them. You'll meet them and I hope you'll get along well. They're your cousins. Anyway, back to the topic.

For 18 years they hadn't found you. But now .. they did. Those 3 men who attacked you were send by them. I wanted to have you living with me because you were not safe with Nadia and John anymore. And – " I really needed to cut him of.

"What are you trying to say? That I will not come back with them? Listen, old man! I want to get to know you, but I don't want live with you. They are the ones I call them 'mom' and 'dad'. I will stay here for a week or something, but not for my whole life."

"I understand. But you need to understand too. They want to kill _you_. I will send them my jet too if you want. But you need to stay here with me. "

"Great! I will stay in a house for the rest of my life? You have to be kidding me if –"

"Of course you won't. Dimitri will go with you everywhere, like you too were a couple." He said that with a stupid grin on his face. I hope he is kidding if he thinks that I'll be stuck with that don't-talk-with-me person.

"What?" Dimitri and I asked in unison. I actually forgot that he is in this room too _._

"I said that Dimitri will go with you everywhere. You can act like you too were a couple or something"

"Not a chance." I said a little too coldly.

Yeah you can say I'm a bitch. Well, I admit that he is super hot, but he isn't social. And I am a very social person. And he isn't even looking at me. Like I'm not there. How are we going to pretend that we are a couple?

"So what do you say? " Abe was really thinking I would accept this. I wanted to say that 'hell no, I won't!', but Dimitri spoke first.

"For me it's ok. I would love to keep _Rosemarie_ safe." I just wanted to kill him for calling me Rosemarie.

"It's Rose. And I guess… yes. I'm in, too." Great!

"Well it's settled then. Dimitri, please take Rose to her new house and stay with her. I think it's time for her to know her cousins." This man was really nice. Why hadn't I this man in my life? Oh yeah! Because some bastards threatened him with killing me. Yay!

"Ok. Sounds good." I smiled at him and hive him a bear hug. "Thank you, dad."

"I'll do everything for you, dear."

And with that I went, _again_, in a car with Dimitri. It was a little weird that were only the two of us. Aren't I supposed to be protected? In the car was an awkward silence. I can't wait to arrive there.

"How long we'll be driving?"

"We have 3 hours. Are you hungry?" Wow! A normal question.

"A little. But I think I can handle till we arrive." I tried to be nice, but with him was so simple. Maybe I said he's antisocial, but I think he's just doing his job.

"It's ok. I think it's a McDonald's here somewhere. Oh yes, Look. "We parked the car and he asked me if I want to wait in the car or go with him. I decided it's the best for my _safety _to with him. Let's just say that I wanted to spend the every second I have with him.

Dimitri ordered a big Double Cheeseburger and another Cheeseburger. HE looked at me like I was crazy, because he ordered only one Cheeseburger with some fries.

We went back to the car and ,even though I had more food, I finished first. He looked at me, raised an eyebrow and then laughed. I just couldn't help and laughed too.

After he finished his food, we started to drive and became silent. I just couldn't stand this silence, and when we were driving about 20 minutes, I started to ask him question.

"So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Russia. Why do you ask?" HA! I was sure he was from there.

"I was curious. If we will have to stay together, I think we should know something about ourselves right?" He didn't look at me, but I could see that he was smiling.

"Is bothering you that you have to stay with me?" Why was I asking him this?

"As I said, it's a honor to me." Bullshit!

"Ugh! Come on. I hate when you are so formal." I said as I crossed my arms and looked straight ahead.

"Well, I'm not. It really is. Rose, you're a special person. And I think we'll get along very well." He said this while looking at me. Wow. I turned my face, only to see him smiling at me, but he turned quickly. Hm.

I learned that he has 3 sisters home who live with his mother and grandmother, he has one nephew and one of his sisters is pregnant. When he was talking about them I saw that he really loved them very much and he was missing them. Maybe will go at them. What was I thinking?

* * *

**Thanks for reading & review please :D**


	4. Good and Bad things

**Hey everyone. I waned to post the 4th chapter when I would have had 20 reviews. But tomorrow I'm leaving in a mini vacation, so I won't UD. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, how does Siberia look like? It's all white, with people dressed like at North Pole?" What? This is what I think about Siberia.

He looked at me with and amused expression. "No, Rose. This is not like that. When is winter, yes is like you said. But in summer, is like in US, pretty hot.

Hmm. That sounds good. I wish I could go there. Maybe I'll meet Dimitri's family too. They seemed nice people from what he said about them. How will he present me? His girlfriend? Hm. That sounds so good .

"What?" Dimitri brought me on Earth.

"What what ?" I asked.

"You said that you want to go to Siberia. With me. While you being my girlfriend? "

Holy shit! Did I just said it out loud? I guess I did. Oh God! I felt all my blood in my cheeks. How embarrassing!

"Well. Uhm. Never mind. I. – I need at bathroom! Now!"

"Rose, we have only a few minutes and it's dark outside. It's too dangerous. Are you sure?"

I looked him like he was stupid. "Yes! And I need now! Nothing is gonna happen."

Dimitri pulled in the first gas-station. I went to bathroom and washed my face with called water. My hands were shaking. But why? And then all the question came in my mind. What's happening with my life? One week ago I was happy for finally go to Russia and this changed my life. Why was I thinking like that about Dimitri? I can't be in love with him. No I just _can't _.

After 15 minutes, I came out the bathroom. For a normal people, 15 minutes would have been enough to calm down. I guess I'm not a normal person, because I'm not calm. Not at all!

"Are you Rosemarie Hathaway?" A girl asked me. I looked at her. She looked so innocent.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

The girl hadn't time to answer, because somebody put a knife at my neck.

"Be smart and listen to me. You come with us, and you nothing is gonna happen to you. Understood?".

"Y-Yes." Oh God. Where is Dimitri when you need him?

He led me outside, at a black car. He threw me there, and when he was about to climb too, someone pushed him in the car, and then started punching him. Dimitri was so .. wow! He looks so good when he's fighting. After he finished that guy, he came at me.

"Are you ok?" I nodded. I have to admit that I was a little scared.

He took me in his arms, and led me to our car. It was a little weird that there was only one who attacked me.

"Dimitri, you know, I can walk. And isn't it a little too weird that it was only one?"

He put me down and looked at me. "Yes. It is a little weird. But we won't stay here to see if it was only one. Get in the car."

I climbed, but suddenly, someone took Dimitri in surprise and hit him hard in the face. They started to circle each other, until the other guy lunged at Dimitri. But Dimitri dodged his punch easily, and stabbed him in stomach. Dimitri ran immediately at our car, but he was hit very hard in the head, and collapsed. I realized that I was screaming. But I couldn't be scared. I took something hard, climb out the car, and hit that men with all my strength in his head. After he collapsed, I kneed next to Dimitri and started to cry.

"Dimitri! Please Dimitri. You can't die. Dimitri, please, wake up!" Suddenly his eyes popped open. I just couldn't stop myself, and hugged him. He was so soft. And his aftershave smelled so good. I took him by surprise, but he wrapped his arms around me too. We stayed like that for hours if you ask me, but I think there were only a few seconds. Maybe a minute.

"I'm here, Roza" Roza? What is that? But he said this so beautiful.

"What's 'Roza' ?" I'm really curious. Maybe it's 'beautiful' in Russian. I wish.

"It means Rose in Russian." Well, ok. Not really beautiful. Dammit.

"Oh. I like it. _Comrade _." HA! I guess he wasn't thinking that I know something about Russia. Maybe a little, but I know something.

"Don't call me like that. We're not comrades. I'm here to protect you, not to fight in a team with you. So now, get in the car. We should have been home a long time ago. I guess you father will be very angry."

"Yeah, I guess. "

After 30 minutes we arrived .. home? Yeah, I think I can say that.

The house was in the middle of the forest, but it was really cute. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. It was just perfect, and it looked like a normal family was living there. Well, except for the fact that it was in the middle of the forest.

I saw that it had a lot of flowers in the garden. Yay! I hopeI have a balcony to my rooms too.

"Come in. Lissa can't wait to meet you. " Dimitri told me and led me in the house.

We entered in a living room with a big brown table. Only 3 people were eating.

"Good evening, miss Vasilissa." Dimitri said to a girl. She stood up and I could see her better. She was very tall. She had blond long hair and her eyes were a jad-green. I never saw that was really beautiful and she looked nice.

"Oh my God! Your finally here!" She said and then hugged me. I was taken by surprise and I was a little shocked, because I hadn't thought that she would hug me. But I recovered myself and wrapped my arms around her.

"Uncle Abe told us so much about you. I just couldn't wait to meet you." Wow. That is … nice?

"Oh, excuse me. This is my brother Adrian. And this is my boyfriend Christian."

Adrian looked .. hot. Am I allowed to say this about a member of my family? Well I guess only God knows what's in my head. He was tall, well not like Dimitri. He had green eyes and messy brown hair.

Christian looked a little mysterious. He had black messy hair and ice-blue eyes.

"Oh! So that's my little cousin? It's a shame. If you weren't my cousin, I would have made you my girlfriend." Adrian said. Wow. Lissa smacked him in the back of his head.

"Great first words, Adrian. You should have welcomed her like I did. Or –"

"Oh, so can I hug you? That would be hot!" Lissa smacked him in the head again.

"Stop this, Adrian! She's our _cousin._ "

"You know how I am. I'm not like Andre –" He stopped immediately. Lissa looked at him in shock. Adrian started to apologize, but Lissa ran upstairs and Christian followed her after said to me 'hello'. Adrian looked awful.

"Great! Just great! I messed up!" Huh? Am I missing something?

"Uhm .. What had just happened?" I really was curious.

"Well, Lissa and I had another brother. Andre. But he .. died. And he had a terrible death. After our parents died, uncle Abe took the 3 of us with him. But Lissa and Andre were kidnapped. And they killed Andre, while Lissa watched everything."

Oh my God! That's … savage!

"Oh God! Poor Lissa. I don't wanna know how she felt."

"Yeah. You really don't wanna know. She blamed herself long time. But she found Christian and she convinced her that she wasn't guilt. They're together since they were 15. Great love, huh? So I'm 21. I guess you're 18 right?"

"Yes. Just turned 18. So .. uhm, your mom or dad was sister/brother with my dad?"

"Our mom. She was best friends with your mom. That's how your parents met.

"How was my mom? What was her name?"

"Her name was Janine. Your mom has great curly red hair and brown eyes. And she was nice too. I was 3 when you were born. When she gave birth, she was the most happy person I ever saw. Well my mom was the same. But I was almost 1 when Lissa was born. Andre was the biggest. HE was 5 when you were born. I remember that when Janine was pregnant with you, I always put my head on her stomach and talking with you. It was so pretty. She was like an angel. She actually brought here some kids who were beaten up by their parents or orphans. Your father loved her so much. He blamed himself for everything happened to her, you, or us.

Oh God. I just couldn't keep my tears and they started fall on my face. How I wish I just met her. She really looked like an angel.

Right now I was sobbing, so Adrian wrapped his arms around me. I cried in his chest, and it felt so .. home. If my dad will sent his jet to take my parents, it will be perfect! It looks way too perfect for me.

"Adrian?" Lissa's voice brought us back on Earth.

"Yes?" Adrian looked kinda guilty.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't ran like that. But when I heard his name, I just thought about that night." Adrian wrapped his arms around her and told her that it's nothing and that he was sorry.

After they made up, we sat all at the table and chat. They look so nice. I can't wait to spend my time with them. And I just can't wait to see my parents again. I hope they'll come tomorrow.

After one hour, while I learned more about three of them, the front door opened and in came my dad. He looked .. sorry? I don't know why, but he had a very sad expresion on his face.

"What happened, dad?" I asked. He approached me and put his arms on mine. He looked me in the eyes and said to me something that I would have never wanted to hear.

"I'm really sorry, baby girl, but your parents, Nadia and John, were killed one hour ago. The ones who killed them thought that you're with them and they wanted to kill you. But you weren't there, so they killed them."

All I heard were everyone's gasps, and then I blacked out.

**Thanks for reading! And please review. I'm gonna UD only if I have 30-35 reviews. So please REVIEW. **

**Thank you! **

**^.^Bianca^.^**


	5. Getting over it

_"I'm really sorry, baby girl, but your parents, Nadia and John, were killed one hour ago. The ones who killed them thought that you're with them and they wanted to kill you. But you weren't there, so they killed them."_

_All I heard were everyone's gasps, and then I blacked out._

"She will be ok." Who will be ok? Where am I? Who's talking?

"Are you sure? Ok. I'm going down-stairs." That was Abe. And the other person .. Dimitri. What the … OMG! My parents are dead. Oh, God. I can't open my eyes. But I can't fall asleep either. What –

"Rose. Rose? Can you hear me? Please, Rose. Wake up. Maybe I don't have any reasons asking you that, but please wake up. God. What I'm saying. I know this is a big shock for you. It was a shock for me too. I don't have any idea why, but it was. Please! Wake up. "

"Dimitri? What are you saying? " He looked at me and his face lightened up. He smiled at me and then hugged me. Yes. Hugged me! Dimitri Belikov, the man who doesn't talk, hugged me.

"Oh Roza. You scared me." He called me Roza again. "And you'r father too." He added quickly.

"How much I was out?"

"4 hours." _4 HOURS? _Oh God!

"Oh. I'm sorry." Dimitri gave me a nod and then stood up.

"I'm going to tell your father that you woke up." He told me with a small smile .

He was about to open the door, when I called him.

"Please, no. Stay a little more with me." He looked back at me, unsure if he should stay or tell my dad I'm awake. After few seconds, he sat down on my bed.

"Are you okay?" He was overreacting with his 'Guardian' job.

"Yes, I'm fine. A little hungry though."

"Do you want some food? I can call someone to bring some."

"No thanks. I'm ok." I just didn't want anyone else in this room, ut Dimitri and I.

"Dimitri .. Is it .. true? Are really my parents dead ?" He looked at me with a sad look and I understood what he was saying me. But I needed to hear it.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza. They are … dead. I'm really sorry. " I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I just kept looking at Dimitri. Suddenly, he hugged me and I started to cry. I couldn't stop. I was feeling like my heart was stabbed. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much .

I think we stayed like that for an hour, until I fell asleep.

I woke up next day. When I remembered what had happened the other day, I didn't want to go anywhere. Just lay in bed for the rest of my life. I started to sob. I just couldn't believe my parents were dead. How can this be possible? I don't wish this kind of hurt even to my enemy. I think I can be shot, stabbed, anything, but nothing will hurt like this pain.

"Rose, are you ok? Can I come in? " Lissa's voice

"Uhmm.. wait a second. " I cleaned my face from tears that I didn't even know I had with my blanket and told Lissa to come in.

Lissa came in slowly, like she was afraid I would throw myself at her.

I just tried and gave her a nice smile. "Hey, Lissa. How are you?"

Instead of answering me, he ran and hugged me. And she started to cry. Perfect. Exactly what I needed.

"Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry. I know how you must feel. But think straight. At least they weren't your true parents. You still have uncle – "

Tell me she didn't say that! I pushed her and glare at her.

"Don't. You. Dare. To say. That! They _are _my parents. Even though they are dead, they still are. They raised me. They gave me everything." Lissa looked hurt and I instantly feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. Lissa. But you –"

"No, I should be sorry. And I really am. But you're lucky. You have uncle Abe who loves you very much. And you have me and Adrian. We already love you. Uncle Abe showed us picture with you, every time he received one from your parents."

Even though my heart was completely destroyed with sadness, I was feeling happy too. Maybe I lost 2 V.I.P from my life, but I won others. And I feel like they're starting to be important to me.

"Excuse me, girls, but Mr. Abe wants to talk with Rose about something." When I heard his voice, it was like velvet on my skin. I on't know why, but I think I'm starting feeling something for him.

We went downstairs, where my dad was looking on the window. When I called him, he turned to face me and hugged me. It felt good to be in his arms. My dad. My real dad.

"Hey, girl. I know you're sad, but we really need to discuss something. I know you don't want to hear that, but I really need to tell you. Nadia phoned me and we talked about you a little. And suddenly, their door has been burst open. But before this had happened, she said me about a packet. She told me she gave it to you when you left. Do you still have that packet?"

"Yes. I have it. It's in my bag. I'll give you ."

I stood up and went upstairs to search that packet. When I reached my room, I saw that my bags were unpacked and they were in my closet. Hmm… nice service. I search for the packet but .. there wasn't any packet!

"Dad! I can't find it. It's not in my room. Who unpacked my luggage?"

"It's not in your room? Wait a minute." He walked out the door. Five minutes later, he came back with a woman behind him. She seemed to be in her forties, but she was beautiful, and she seemed to be nice.

"Rose, this is Olena. She's the one who will 'take care' of you. She was supposed to be your nanny, but .. anyway. She's a great woman." So yeah, my instinct was good. She looked kind of familiar to me. Her brown eyes, her hair.

She came to me and gave me a big hug.

"I can't believe I finally can hug you. When you were little, you were so cute. But now, you're a young beautiful lady."

"Nice to meet you, too. So you work here since I was born?"

"Yeah. My parents worked for Abe's parents. And we know each other since we were little. So I prefer to work for Abe. And my kids too."

"Oh. You have kids here? Are they around my age?"

"Well, one of them you've met. Dimitri. Dimitri is my boy." Wow!

"D-Dimitri is … You're Dimitri's mom?"

"Hard to believe?" She laughed and hugged me again.

"Not really. You're alike."

"Excuse me to interrupt your little chat, but I really need that packet." My dad said while he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, of course. I put that packet under your bed." Said Olen. Of course! Under my bed. How in the world hadn't this occurred to me?

After I gave my dad that packet, he locked in his office and never came out. I was really boring, so I went to Dimitri.

I found him in a room, that looked like a gym. When I entered, I couldn't move. Dimitri was wearing only shorts. He was shirtless. And he was sweating. He looked .. oh God!

His long hair was no longer in his ponytail. It was in his face, while he was hitting the punching bag. I just couldn't speak. He looked _so hot!_

I guess I was drooling all over the floor, that I haven't seen Dimitri coming to stand in front of me.

"Rose, is something wrong? You looked like you saw something unbelievable." He said and he seemed to hide a smile. And oh! I really saw something _unbelievable_. Something _hot_ !

"Uhm..no. Well, yes! I mean.. yes! Your mom told me that all her children are here. So, I was wondering if you can show me them. I can't find Lissa, Christian or Adrian."

"Ok. But wait a second. I have to clean myself."

"Sure." I said with a smile on my face.


	6. Finally something good!

_"Uhm..no. Well, yes! I mean.. yes! Your mom told me that all her children are here. So, I was wondering if you can show me them. I can't find Lissa, Christian or Adrian."_

_"Ok. But wait a second. I have to clean myself."_

_"Sure." I said with a smile on my face._

"Your father wants to talk to you" my damn sexy Russian god _protector_'s voice appeared in my dreams.

I opened my eyes, only to see that it was 5:00am. What the hell? Normally, I'd have been so mad at anyone who would have dared to wake me up at this hour, but let's face it. Is there any girl who doesn't want to be woken up by a guy like Dimitri? The answer is 'HELL NO!'

"Good morning to you too, comrade!" I smiled sheepishly and hid under my covers, knowing he didn't like to be called like that.

"I told you not to call me _comrade. _If you are kind enough, get dressed and come with me to your dad. He has to tell you something" he said, while he stood there in front of the door.

"Jesus, fine! But…are you going to stay here?" I asked him with a grin on my face, knowing he couldn't see it.

He arched an eyebrow at me and looked confused, so I had to clear things, right? When I took the covers off me and stood up, his mouth dropped open and looked at me from head to toes and back. It was actually funny.

"What's up, big boy? Never seen a girl just in her bra and panties?" I asked him with a big grin on my face and put my hands on my hips. That must have distracted him from checking me, because he locked his eyes with mine, shook his head and stormed out the door.

I was kinda speechless that he reacted like that. I mean, what was wrong with him?

I put on some random dress and went down. When I got there, I saw dad, Dimitri and Olena. I kissed my dad's cheek and then Olena's. They all smiled at me, except of Dimitri, who wasn't even looking at me.

"I know you've been through a lot lately and I want you to know how sorry I am. You've been here for over a month, so I hope you got to know everyone very good. I want you to know that there is no person in this house that wishes you bad. And because of that, I have a big surprise!" he said while he threw his hands in the air.

I looked at him with my tell-me-what's-the-damn-surprise face, but he didn't take this hint. Instead, he stood like that until Olena cleared her throat.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. Would you like to know what the surprise is?" I swear that if he wasn't my dad and if he didn't have that childish smile on his face, I would have punched him in the face. Hard.

"For Christ's sake! Tell me already!" I said while I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to Romania! All of you! You'll visit Dracula's castle and other amazing places! I have a nice house in the mountains. You'll have such a great time!" he looked so happy.

"Huh? Romania? What for? I'm sorry, _daddy_, but I'm really not into vampires. My blood may be cold sometimes, but I like to have it inside of me." I could hear Dimitri chuckling, and I hid a smile.

"Oh baby girl! There're no things such as vampires or werewolves. You're going to be safe." dad put his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me. My God! Is he serious?

"You don't say, dad? Thank you so much for enlighten me!" I could see that everyone in the room was smiling and I bet they were happy that I wasn't in that stupid mood after my parents had died.

Even though I said I didn't want to go to Romania, I'm pretty excited now about this whole thing. I've never gone there before and I think we'll have a great time!

I started packing, when a very excited girl burst into the room and threw her hands in the air and started dancing.

"Oh my God, Rose! Isn't this great? We're going to a trip to Dracula's country! Do you think he has vampire children that are alive?" she said the last part like she was scared.

I remained steady with a T-shirt in my hands and I kept looking at her until I burst out laughing.

"Lissa, are you serious? Do you really believe that Dracula is real?" I managed to say between chuckles.

She looked at me with a sad face and I suddenly started feeling guilty.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you looked so scared that they could be real" I said in the nicest way I could, and believe me, that was hard!

"I know that's true! There must be vampires in this world. I can feel it" and with that, she stormed out of the room.

I finished packing when another excited person came into the room. This time, it was my cousin, Adrian.

"Hey hey, little cousin! Done packing? I can't believing we're going on a vacation!" he said that while he threw his hands in the air. What the hell is with this all let's-throw-our-hands-in-the-air thing?

"Hey, Adrian. Yes, Adrian, I finished packing. I can't believe either, Adrian." I gave him my fake smile and he pouted.

"Come on, Rose! Don't be moody. We could have so much fun" he said that with a smirk on his face and he started walking slowly towards me.

"Get out of here, Adrian." His voice sounded angelic to me, but I think that it sounded demonic to Adrian, because his face expressed disappointment, sadness and anger.

"Do you always have to ruin everything, mister badass?"

"I just follow orders. Plus that she is your _cousin_." Dimitri said the last part with a huge grin on his face, something that said 'in your face, bitch! can't touch her!'

Adrian left the room muttering something and Dimitri closed the door behind him.

"So, ready to go, Roza?" God! I just love when he calls me Roza. We've been spending a lot of time together since I came here, and like he said, we are getting along very well. I know that everyone is thinking that there's something between me and Dimitri, but we just can't. I don't know why though. He told me once that he couldn't ever get involved with his boss.

We all gathered in the living room, where dad gave us our passports and wished us good luck and an amazing vacation.

We've been on my dad's private jet for over 13 hours. We landed in Bucharest, where 4 SUV's were waiting for us. The road to Bran took us 2 hours. When we we're driving through mountains, my head fell on Dimitri's shoulder and it felt damn good. I wanted to stay like that forever.

"Roza, wake up!" I heard Dimitri screaming my name. I opened my eyes and saw that all of them we're looking with a worried look at me.

"What happened? You all look like you've seen a ghost"

"I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up until Dimitri called you Roza!" Lissa said with a sad face.

"Looks like Rose has a password for waking up. That password being ROZA" I couldn't hold it anymore and punched Adrian's arm.

"Shut up, poop head! I was just tired" That son of the beach! It's going to be such a long vacation. Damn!

We went to visit Bran Castle and I have to say that it's the most amazing castle I've ever seen! Lissa was a little sad when she found out that Dracula had never lived. We went on a tour in the castle and we learnt great things. It was nice when I was only with Dimitri and we were in Vlad the Impaler's bedroom. It was a tall dark bed made of wood and it had red sheets. I have to say that it looked extremely tempting to jump on it with Dimitri, but I just vanished that thought out of my head. When we went out of the bedroom, it was like a huge balcony where you could see the whole village. Dimitri found a small room and he grabbed me.

"Come here! It's peaceful" It was weird because he set me on his lap, but in the same time, it felt really good.

"You're right. But…are we soused to be in this position?" I asked with an amused look on my face.

"Why not? We have to look like a couple so there's no problem" And with that, he grabbed my hand and took me out of there.

We walked hand in hand and when we met with the others at the cars, they all looked shocked.

"Woah! Did you knocked her up? There's no other reason why someonewould be holding hands with Rose!" Christian said with a serious look on his face, but then he started laughing. Lissa smacked his head and he stopped.

I got to know Christian pretty good too. He's a great guy, but I'd never admit that in front of him. Someone would say that we're like cat and dog because we're teasing in every second, but I know that he loves me and I love him back in a brotherly way.

"Haha, Christian. Very funny. I could have never thought that you're so good at telling jokes. Make sure you've taken enough condoms. We don't need a very pregnant Lissa around us." I swear that I'd have given anything to take him a picture when I said that. His face became so red, that it looked like it would light up on fire.

Dimitri came behind me and put an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go, _girlfriend_."

I'm going to enjoy this vacation after all.

* * *

**Heeey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! **

**I'm on vacation right now, near Bran Castle. Lol**

**I have the next chapter, so please review. I won't UP if I don't have enough reviews. I feel like my work isn't appreciated.**

**Love ya guys! ^^**


	7. Cows are weird

__**DISCLAIMER : THE PLOT IS ALL MINE, BUT THE CHARACTERS' NAME ARE RICHELLE MEAD'S.**

* * *

_"Let's go,__girlfriend__."_

_I'm going to enjoy this vacation after all._

Me, Dimitri and some other 2 guys got into a car, Lissa, Christian and Adrian with other 2 guys in a car. We had other 2 cars in front and behind us. I felt like I was a very important person. In fact, I think I am.

We went to a very small village. There were small cute houses along the road, with cows, horses and other animals. At the end of the road, it was a huge house. It was white, but the windows' frames were brown and the balconies were full of flowers.

"Wow! This is great! And this small village is adorable!" I really was excited about all this.

"Rose, this is not a village. All of this is your dad's property. You can call it Abe Mazur's small village" My mouth dropped open. How much money does this man have?

"You're kidding. Is he the richest guy on the planet?"

"Among others. Now, let's get out of the car."

Dimitri helped me carry my luggage upstairs and he led me to a huge room. It had white walls, but I could see pictures of at different ages. There was a big king size bed with blue sheets, and it had a balcony! Thank God.

"We're going to sleep in this room" Dimitri said and he got my attention.

"We? What do you mean by _we_?" I looked around and all I could see was a that king size bed. No extra bed.

"Yes, Roza. Me and you. Here. Sleep." he said that with a serious face, but I could see a smile on his lips.

I can't believe I'm going to sleep with Dimitri in the same bed! My dreams came true! Wait what? My dreams? Oh God…

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm going to sleep on the floor" Great. He had to ruin my ideas.

"No way, _boyfriend_." He smiled when I said that. "We'll sleep in the same bed. It's not like you'd dare to touch me or anything. Am I right?"

"Of course, Rose."

"That's great, isn't it?" Lissa asked with a huge grin on her face. We were all at the table, waiting for our food.

"Yes, it is. I'm finally starting to get over everything bad that has happened to me. I want to thank you all for making me feel like home, even though it's actually my home, but you made me feel like that. And I want to thank you all for you kindness" I really meant everything I said. I'm a happy person to have them around me.

"No problem at all, Rose. You're family and we've always wanted to meet you." I couldn't believe that Adrian could be so serious and so nice. "But I've never thought you'd be this hot!" Of course. He couldn't be serious for a long time.

"Thanks, Adrian. You're kind like always."

After we ate traditional Romanian food, we went out and sat on some benches. Dimitri got some _Țuică _(Romanian traditional drink. It's similar to vodka) and we we started chatting.

"I have a great idea!" Oh great. When Adrian says that, it's really not a great idea. "We should play….hide and seek!"

"Come on, Adrian. It's not fair. I don't know the surrounding and if you forgot, someone wants to kill me"

"Don't worry, Roza. I'll always protect you. And here is the safest place to be"

"Fine. Let's play"

I had no idea where I was going. From what Dimitri told me, this small village was called Mazurian and it wasn't actually a village. Everyone who lives here is working for my dad. There were like 20 houses in the whole village and you could see domestic animals in every yard.

I was on my way back to the house, when a cow ran from its barn and it stopped in the middle of the road and she was looking at me. She looked kinda pissed so I started to go back slowly, still looking at her. It hit the ground and started running towards me with her very sharp horns. I freaked out in a second so I started running too. I knew the cow could catch me very quickly so I turned left, on a small road. If the cow hadn't wanted to come after me, she wouldn't have turned left too. But it did. It stopped and looked at me with a very angry look on its face and started uttering strange cows noises. I really didn't know where to go, so I thought to jump in someone's yard. When I had my foot on the fence and was about to jump, a huge white Caucasian shepherd dog started barking at me and jumped to bite me. I jumped back and I was thinking 'What the hell am I going to do? What's worse: the dog or the cow?" So I kept running on that road. The cow was way behind me, but still walking.

"Nu va suparati, domnisoara. Ati putea sa aduceti vaca aici?" [ = "Excuse me, miss. Could you bring the cow here?"] an old woman asked me in Romanian and I had NO idea what the hell she said.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Vaca! Vaca! Vaca! Aici!" [ = "The cow! The cow! The cow! Here!"] she started throwing her hands in the air and I felt like punching her because I had no idea what she was saying.

She pointed to the cow and then to her and then to the barn, so I understood that she was saying the cow was hers.

"She wants the cow in her barn. That's her cow" I was so relieved to hear Dimitri's voice. "She wants you to get the cow into that barn." He said while chuckling. I couldn't believe it and I punched him in the arm.

"Is she fucking crazy? That's cow freaked the hell out of me! I thought she was going to kill me with her sharp horns and strong hooves! I'm so not getting close to that cow!" I ended up screaming at him and I could see that he had an amused expression and he started to laugh. "Why the hell are you laughing!" And then I started to think about this situation and I burst out laughing too. It was hilarious. Is there any other person who has been chased by a freaking cow? I'd love to know that person.

"It's ok, Rose. Let's get back now" He took my hand and we started walking like that, like a real couple.

We were eating dinner when Dimitri thought that it would be a great idea to tell everyone about my experience with cows. Everyone was laughing their asses off and all I could do is crossing my arms on my chest and looking at everyone.

"Poor Rose. Are you sure it was a cow and not a bull? What if he just wanted to make a human-cow baby with you?" I couldn't take it anymore and threw a fist full of pasta towards Adrian.

He looked shocked and then started laughing even harder. "Looks like truth hurts." Jerk!

I went upstairs in my room. Oh wait. Mine and Dimitri's. I took a shower, and I noticed that I hadn't taken a towel, so I went out naked of the bathroom. The room was very dark and I could barely see my clothes, but I didn't want to turn on the lights.

"Hello, roommate/girlfriend" Dimitri said while he turned on the lights. I started screaming and covered my body with a T-shirt. He covered his face with his hands and started apologizing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane? Turn them off!" He listened and turned the lights off.

"Oh my God, Rose! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were naked. But who the hell gets out of the bathroom without a towel wrapped around itself, when they have a _roommate_?" I blushed but I still was mad at him.

I got in bed and wrapped the covers around me while Dimitri went in the shower. I closed my eyes and thought about everything. I loved my parents so much and I'd do anything to have them back. Even though I lost them, I got another family, my real family.

Even though I had my eyes closed, I could tell Dimitri came back in the room.

"You know, Rose? Vampires exists." That caught my attention and I opened my eyes, only to see Dimitri standing almost on top of me, smiling. And he had fangs.

"What is that?" That's the last thing I've said before Dimitri leaned over to my neck and bit me.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. **

**As you know, I'm at the mountains, and the place I described in this chapter exists. Except for the fact that it's not called Mazurian, but Moeciu de Sus and it's a great place. The cow experience is true too. It happened to me 2 days ago, when mum asked me to go to a store and buy some Pepsi. I have to tell you that it was a really nasty experience, but when I got back, I started laughing. I was chased by a cow, but that's not all. I was chased by 5 dogs too. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading for more ! **

**Love ya ! ^^**


	8. This place is magical !

**DISCLAIMER : THE PLOT IS ALL MINE, BUT THE CHARACTERS' NAME ARE RICHELLE MEAD'S.**

* * *

"_You know, Rose? Vampires exists." That caught my attention and I opened my eyes, only to see Dimitri standing almost on top of me, smiling. And he had fangs._

"_What is that?" That's the last thing I've said before Dimitri leaned over to my neck and bit me._

"Roza! Roza! Wake up!" I opened my eyes only to see Dimitri shaking me by my shoulders. "What happened? You scared the hell out of me!"

I remembered what happened so I pushed him away.

"Are you a vampire? Show me your fangs!" His face changed from seriousness to amusement.

"What? I'm not a vamp-" I pinned him down, opened his mouth and touched his teeth. Indeed, he didn't have fangs. He was looking at me wide open eyed and after I removed my hands, he closed his mouth.

I've never been this close to Dimitri and it felt strange, but good in the same time. I knew he had black eyes, but my God! They are so beautiful that I could drown in them. And his lips…I didn't know I wanted to kiss them so bad. I didn't notice that between my face and his were 5cm.

"Roza…" his voice was telling me to back off, but in the same time, it was telling me to kiss him. But I chose the first thing. I pulled back and went into the bathroom.

When I came out, Dimitri was gone. I was so thankful for that. I don't think I could've looked at him and not think about what happened few minutes later. I put on some clothes and went downstairs.

"What happened last night, Rose? Your bedroom windows were steamed. Did you and Belikov have fun?" Adrian was starting to get on my nerves. Seriously!

"God dammit, Adrian. Stop with this shit. I'm sick of it. Nothing happened." And with that I left the room.

I was walking through the forest and I found a huge tree, so I sat next to it. It was such a nice day. There wasn't that much light because of the many tall trees and the air was fresh. I closed my eyes and leaned back my head on the tree.

"Enjoying the day?" I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri standing in front of me, with his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"Yeah. It's really nice to be here. I'd do anything to live here forever with my husband and kids" I really meant all of that. Since I was a child, I've been thinking at that scenario.

"Who said you had to leave? About your husband, that's your call to make. Just make sure he loves you that much that he would really take a bullet for you." He smiled and me and turned back to leave.

"Don't go! Please. I need someone I can trust and someone who would really take a bullet for me. Except the love part. I know it's all professional."

He sat next to me and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Roza. You know very well that all of this is not only professional to us. I know there's…"

"…something between us." I continued his sentence because I knew he couldn't say it.

He smiled at me and I could tell that he cared about me more than a guardian should care about the people he protects.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder and we'd stayed like that in silence for like an hour.

He stood up and lent me his hand. I took it and stood up, but I stumbled and fell on the ground with Dimitri on top of me. We locked our eyes and he started caressing my hair.

"I don't think I've ever told you this, but… you are so beautiful, Roza." He leaned to me and something I'd been waiting since the first time I met him happened. He kissed me.

I can't describe the feeling of his lips on mine, but all I can is that it was _amazing_. He kissed me so softly and gently, that I thought I was flying.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Adrian appeared in front of us, with a grin on his face. Then his face became sserious. "Get away from her!" Dimitri pulled back in a second and stood up. Dammit! Why did he have do come and disturb my moment with Dimitri?

"What do you want, Adrian?" Dimitri said with an angry voice. He looked like he was on the edge of hitting Adrian right in the face. I stood up and put a calming hand on his arm.

"Wow! Chill, big boy. You don't want to hit me, do you? And you don't want to hurt her either." Adrian was really stupid.

"Dimitri, go. I'll meet you at the house" I whispered in his ear and hoped he would listen to me. And he did. He looked at me and smiled, then he turned his face to Adrian with a look that said 'next time, you're dead', and he left.

After Dimitri was out of sight, I couldn't help it anymore and slapped Adrian. "What the fuck? Are you insane? Why do you have to be such a jerk? Why are you like this to Dimitri?"

"I'm just trying to protect you. You know nothing about him."

"Oh really? I don't care about his past. All I care is that he – " I stopped. I really didn't know anything about him. "My dad trusts him with his heart. And I do too. He saved me many times and I'm thankful to him."

He took out a cigarette and lit it. "So… you trust him too?"

"Yes." I didn't even have to think for a second. All I knew is that I trusted him.

"Ok." He said and left me there, in the woods.

I didn't want to go back to the house. I just wanted to be alone, so I started walking through the woods. I'm not sure how much I walked, but I realized that I was lost. I took out my phoned and tried to call someone, but I had no service. I tried to get back, but I got lost even more. I found a nice and kinda big lake and I sat down on the shore.

"Rose? Rose?" I heard someone calling my name and that brought me back to reality. I guess I was really caught in my thoughts, because, when I opened my eyes, I saw that the sky was all dark blue and the moon was shining on the sky, mirroring in the water.

"I'm here!" As soon as I said that, someone came out of the bushes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where the hell have you been?" he smiled at me and sat next to me.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and don't forget to review! ^^**_


	9. Jerk!

**Hello guys! Sorry for not updating in a long time! But now I finally have time and here is the next chapter! Hope you will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters because they are Richelle Mead's, but I do own the plot!**

* * *

_"I'm here!" As soon as I said that, someone came out of the bushes and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Where the hell have you been?!" he smiled at me and sat next to me._

__Rose laughed. "I got lost and I laid down here waiting for someone to rescue me. You aren't the one I was hoping for but life goes on." she joked and smiled at him.

"I know. But Dimitri told me where you were and asked me if I could come here and lead you back home. I seriously don't want to know, it's your problems, but are you two okay? It was quite weird that he hadn't come here by himself." Christian said confused.

"Adrian. I don't get what his problem is! He caught us kissing and he made a scene. What's the matter with him?" Rose sighed as she laid back on the grass.

"Long story. All I know is that it's about a girl. I think that Dimitri broke her heart or something."

Rose looked at him with her mouth hanged open. "I'm sorry but I seriously can't believe it." she said firmly.

Christian just shrugged. "I don't know and I don't really care. We should get back to the house." he said as he stood up.

Rose rolled her eyes and stood up too. She followed him and face palmed herself when she saw that the house was behind some bushes. "Seriously? I got _lost around _the house?!" she said laughing.

When they went in, everybody was sitting at the table, waiting for food. Everybody but Dimitri. Rose didn't say a word, smiled and sat down next to Lissa.

"Look who's back. Our wonderful lost cousin." Adrian said smirking. "Were you far away from the house?" he asked teasing her.

Rose rolled her eyes and grinned. "Don't worry. Someone who really cares about me told Christian were I was and he helped me come back."

Adrian raised his eyebrow. "Then why didn't this person help you by himself?"

"Because someone is being a jerk to him and doesn't let him do his job." Rose said as she felt her anger overwhelming her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know his job was to get intimate with you." Adrian said calmly, even though he clenched his fists under the table.

"Rose, calm down." Lissa whispered to her and placed a hand over Rose's.

"No I won't! You've gone too far, Adrian!" Rose said through greeting teeth as she stood up. "I'm not hungry." she said and left in her room.

She took off her clothes and got in bed only wearing her underwear. She pulled the covers above her head and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't tho. she stood up, put a robe on and went to Dimitri's room. She gently knocked on the door and waited for the answer. It never came. She slowly opened the door and froze at the sight.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked shocked.

"I have to go, Roza. Adrian will tell your dad and it's going to be worse if I don't leave now." he said as he was finishing packing.

"Please, don't!" Rose begged. "You are the only one who understands me!"

Dimitri sighed. "I know. But I'll be the one who gets you killed if I don't focus on only protecting you." He took his bag and went towards the door. He kissed Rose's cheek and walked out the house to the car. Rose ran outside after him, but it was too late. He was already gone.

Rose went back to her room and jumped on her bead, crying in her pillow.

The next morning, she woke with swollen red eyes. "Dammit!" she cursed and got up. She put some cold water on her eyes and got dressed.

When she got downstairs, she raised her eyebrows. "Hello? Hellooooo? Is anybody here?" Silence. She went in the kitchen, then in the living room and couldn't find anyone. She checked everybody's rooms but still no one. "What the hell?"

"It's not nice for a girl like you to swear like this." a man said behind her. She spun around and stepped back. "Who are you?" Rose asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh don't worry, honey. I'm not here to hurt you." the man said as he smirked at her.

"Where is everyone?" Rose asked as she was stepping back to the kitchen.

"Well, I made them get out for shopping. I'm here to _protect _you Rosie Posie!" the mas joked as he was following her. "They will have a very sad surprise when they come back and don't see you here."

Rose took a knife and pointed it to the man. "I wouldn't recommend you to come anywhere near me." Rose warned. "Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed. "It doesn't matter who I am. And I'm sorry darling, but you aren't stronger than me." he said before he lunged at her, making Rose drop the knife.

They both fell on the floor and the man tried to hold her hands. Rose punched him hard in face and pushed him away. She crawled to the knife and took it before the man jumped on her. She held the knife tight and stabbed the man in the neck. His eyes widened and fell on the floor next to her, dead. Rose stood up and tried to brush the blood off her clothes. She started the alarm, ran to her bedroom and hid in a secret room.

"Rose?" a man asked as he opened the door. Rose opened her eyes slowly and jumped in his arms as soon as she realized who he was.

"Dimitri!" she said happily as she started crying. "Don't you ever leave me alone again!"

"I'm sorry, Roza. I promise I won't leave your side ever again." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He sat her on the bed and smiled. "You are going to be fine now. I'm right here." he said before he gently kissed her.

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter! Review and let me know what you think about it! **

**PM if you want to be on my forum about VA!**

**Bianca ^^**


End file.
